


Regarding Mr.Mullins

by Violet_libra



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/M, Love Story, School, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll have Regarding Mr. Mullins started up. Now this one will have some adult material in it. I'm comfortable that everyone is of mature age and if you are under age. Please get parent permission before you read my story. It will contain the following - Adult Language, Graphic Violence and Strong Sexual Content. Maybe like an NC17 rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Mr.Mullins

**Author's Note:**

> this story is written by my friend Leanda Gomez . She couldn't register here so i volunteer to post her story here. Hope some body might like it.

Regarding Mr. Mullins

 

 

 

Chapter 1

Tara  
The first day of school was always the hardest day of my entire life!!

This year, however; I wanted it to be different because it was my senior year.

 

Mrs. Evans  
TARA, REGGIE, DEMETRIUS!! BETTER GET A MOVE ON!! YOU'LL ALL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!

Tara  
Mom's already down in the kitchen making breakfast.

 

Mrs. Evans  
Tara!! Hurry up!! IT'S YOUR SENIOR YEAR AND YOU NEED TO START IT OFF RIGHT!!

 

Tara  
Thanks alot Mom!! 

 

I drag myself out of bed and head down the hallway to the bathroom.

Daddy is in there as always shaving before he needs to work.

 

Mr. Evans  
Good morning Pumpkin? Sleep well?

Tara  
Good morning, Daddy. Yes I did.

 

Mr. Evans  
Good. Have a great first day at school!!

Tara  
Thanks Daddy. I will.

( Kitchen at breakfast nook.)

Tara  
Mom do I have to drive your car to school?

Mrs. Evans  
Yes, unless you want to walk to school this morning?

Tara  
It's raining Mom!!

Mrs. Evans  
Then take my car!

Tara  
Ok,ok. I will.

 

Tara  
Mom's car is an old Burnt Sienna four door!! The most hideous car I have ever seen!!

 

Mrs. Evans  
Now, eat some breakfast. I made strawberry waffles and some bacon.

Tara  
Yes ma'am. Sounds good.

 

Mrs. Evans  
REGGIE, DEMETRIUS!! DEMETRIUS, YOU NEED TO START OFF THE EIGHTH GRADE  
RIGHT AND REGGIE YOU ALMOST REPEATED THE FOURTH GRADE LAST YEAR!!! PLEASE  
DO NOT TELL ME YOU'RE NOW TRYING TO REPEAT THE FIFTH GRADE!!! HURRY UP!!

 

Tara  
So much school. So little time!!

 

CARVER HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE.

Tara  
Once I'm parked,locked the car and entered the building. The halls are busy with  
teachers, students and other school personnel alike. I walk over to where my  
best friend Tonya Ramsey is standing near the Carver Wildcats Sign.

 

Tonya  
Hey Tara!! Ready for our senior year!!

Tara  
You bet!! I've been ready since summer vacation!!

Tonya  
Me too!! I was so excited about it all summer long!!

( Mrs. Robinson walks by.)

Tara  
Except for one thing!

Mrs. Robinson  
Good morning ladies.

Both  
Good morning, Mrs. Robinson.

( She walks down the hall.)

Tonya  
I know. I'm already dreading English class!!

Tara  
Me too. Not another year of Raging Robinson!!

Tonya  
Really!! She's just too much!!

 

Victor  
What's up?

Tara  
What are you doing here?

Victor  
My damned mom made me come to school after I told the bitch no!

 

Tara  
You called your mom a bitch?!

Victor  
Fuck yeah!! Bitch thinks she run all over people's ass!

Tonya  
Well you'd better get ready to face Robinson again!!

Victor  
Fuck that bitch!! 

Tara  
Haha. Her too!

Victor  
Hell yeah!! I can't stand that bitch!!

( Kenny enters.)

Kenny  
Hey y'all. What's up seniors!! Damn Fuckers!! Seniors!!

Victor  
Hell yeah!!

Tara  
How are you a senior Victor?! You were expelled half of last year!!

Tonya  
Hahaha. Yeah!!

Victor  
Fuck you!! Bitch Robinson ain't fucking with me this year!!

Tara  
Wanna bet?!! She'll throw your sorry butt out of the classroom on the first day!!

Victor  
Hell no!! I'll have the bitch fired!! I'll fuck up the whole damned school system too!!

Tonya  
You already did!!

Tara  
Yeah.

Victor  
Fuck you both!! Catch you dumbasses later!!

( He leaves.)


End file.
